Crash Landing
by Britty Lea
Summary: The Doctor and Amy crash land in…nothing. What happens after that is even stranger.


_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and it's respective characters belong to the BBC._

**Summary: **The Doctor and Amy crash land in…nothing. What happens after that is even stranger.

**Chronology: **Somewhere in the beginning of Series 5

**Pairings: **None.

**Author's Note: **Number one, I've never really written any fanfics before, so keep in mind that my writing could use a little work. That aside, I'm not going to say go easy, because I would never learn. I'm hoping to write more-either to this story or others, so keep an eye out! Also, please realize that there is reasoning behind me labeling The Doctor as Eleven. Hopefully you'll keep reading to find out!

**Crash Landing**

The TARDIS shuddered again, throwing Eleven and Amy against the console.

"Come on old girl! You can do it!" shouted the gangly alien, "All you have to do is land!"

The TARDIS gave one last shudder and then stopped. Eleven and Amy picked themselves up and looked at each other. Suddenly the TARDIS console dimmed, hummed for a minute and then went out. Eleven and Amy looked at each other in the dark.

"Doctor, what happened?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know." Cautiously said Eleven. He looked around, quickly pulled his sonic out of his pocket and began to sonic the console.

"If you can't get the TARDIS working, can you at least tell me where we are?" Amy asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you where we are until I get the TARDIS working again." Eleven replied, a slight bite in his answer.

Suddenly the console gave a long, loud shudder and lit up again, as if nothing had happened.

"What was that all about?" Eleven asked, his face pressed up against the console. He gave the console a quick kiss. "It's all over now. Everything is going to be all right." Eleven raced around to the other side of the console, bringing the monitor close to his face. He turned a couple dials, smacked the monitor to get rid of the interference and soniced the entire thing. "Well it better be alright."

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy said, peeking from behind his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"That's the thing Amy." Eleven replied. "We aren't anywhere."

"How is that possible?"

"I can't be expected to know everything! It seems we've gotten trapped in a hole in the fabric of time and space. So we're nowhere to be precise."

"Is it like a wormhole?"

"It's nothing like a wormhole. If we were to go through a wormhole, we would end up in Bermuda. Somehow the Flanrigs found a way to reroute all traffic from the wormholes into Bermuda. Lovely weather though. I don't know how a whole species fits on an island. But then again, they do have wormholes."

"Doctor."

Eleven looked up from his sonic at Amy, who had her arm crossed and a slight glare on her face.

"Rambling." Amy stated. Eleven blinked. Amy sighed. "How exactly are we going to get out of…nowhere?"

"I'm thinking if we reroute the extranium crystal to the—" A loud crash punctuated Eleven's sentence.

Amy looked around in surprise. "What was that?"

Eleven fingered his sonic. "I don't know. Sounded like it came from the library. What do you say we find out?" With a mischievous grin on his face, Eleven raced toward the library. Amy raced behind him, attempting to be a little bit quieter.

Twisting and turning through the corridors, Eleven and Amy saw nothing out the ordinary. That is until they came to another pair of TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, why is the TARDIS…in the TARDIS?" Amy said slowly.

Eleven was taken aback by the sight of the doors and it took him a minute to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure Amy." He slowly walked toward the door, his hand shaking as began to stretch for the handle. His fist closed around the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I was just telling Donna how easy it is to land the TARDIS, when I happen to run into you. Now give me a minute while I adjust the equilibrium levels…" A fast talking voice came from behind the console of the TARDIS within the TARDIS. But it was the TARDIS that they had just come from. In fact, everything seemed a bit, used. A least to Amy who was leaning against the TARDIS doors, arms crossed, trying to hide the fact that everything in the TARDIS seemed distantly familiar.

The voice became a face when a tall, lanky man popped out from behind the different console. His hair stuck straight up and he had a pair of rectangular frames perched on his nose. His pinstripe suit looked a little disheveled, but his matching tie was straight.

"Oh hello!" The voice with a face piped. "I'm sorry I seem to have landed in your…ship. I can't quite tell where we've landed. There seems to be some interference with my scanner."

Amy looked over at her Doctor who wasn't moving. In fact, he seemed frozen in place, his sonic dangling from his fingers, his jaw wide open and his bow-tie slightly askew. "And just who are you?" the redhead snapped. She wasn't trying to offend the man, but a different person in a different TARDIS who had such an effect on her Doctor threw her for a loop.

"Oh terribly sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm the Doctor. And this is-" The spikey haired Doctor spun around, attempting to locate someone. "Well, she was here a minute ago. If you see my friend with ginger hair, that's Donna. And who might you be."

"I'm Amy. And this is-"

"John." Eleven cut Amy off, quickly pocketing his sonic and adjusting his bowtie. He bounded up to Ten and shook his hand violently. "Tyler. John Tyler. So sorry about the mix-up. I was just telling Amy here that I need to find a way to get out of this situation. You see, while you may be landed in my TAR—ship, I've landed in nothing."

"Apparently it's not a wormhole." Amy quipped, still leaning on the door.

Eleven turned around and gave Amy an attempted glare. He turned back around to face Ten. "How can you land in nothing?" Ten asked, slipping his glasses off of his face.

"That's just what I've been trying to figure out. In fact, I'm going to go take another look right now, and if I find anything, I'll just pop back in." Eleven whirled around and quickly flew out the doors, grabbing Amy on his way.

Amy protested. "What was that all about?"

Eleven looked everywhere but Amy. "What was what all about?"

"The whole weeping angel act in there."

"Weeping angel? Where?"

"Not here. The whole statue look you had going on in there. And what was with the fake name? John Tyler? Come on, I could have thought of something better. And why didn't you tell him he landed in our TARDIS? And who is he?"

"One question at a time. It's all very complicated."

"How complicated can it be? I'm traveling in a blue box that's bigger on the inside with a bowtie wearing alien. I think I can handle it."

Eleven took a deep breath. "He's me."

"Excuse me?"  
"That man in there. He's me."

"But how can he be you? You're you. And he looks nothing like you? Is he a robot version of you? Did they get the hair wrong again?"

"Again? What's that supposed to mean? I like my hair!"

"All I'm saying is that his hair sticks straight up, where yours is all over the place. That's all. So is he a robot?"

"No, he's not a robot. He's an earlier version of me."

"There are versions of you? Doctor, what am I missing?"

"When I get close to dying, as do all Timelords, my body begins to change. I regenerate, my whole appearance chances. It's a Timelord's little way of cheating death."

"So if you die, you just become a whole new person?"

"Yes."

"But you're still you."

"All my memories and experiences stay right here. I don't change, just my looks."

"And you changed from that to this?"

"Yes. What's wrong with this?"

"Bowtie."

"Bowties are cool."

Amy smiled. "Now what do we need to do to get…you…off of the TARDIS and get us back into the universe?"


End file.
